Nagato Uzumaki
Character Synopsis Nagato (長門, Nagato) is a member of Akatsuki from Amegakure. After being orphaned by war, Nagato helped form the Akatsuki with the intention of promoting an end to warfare. After his friend and leader Yahiko was killed for preaching peace, Nagato lost hope in this approach. He adopted the alias of Pain (ペイン, Pein) and partnered with Konan, began leading a new Akatsuki, one that would sow despair in order to force the world to change its violent ways. Character Statistics Tiering: High 6-C, likely High 6-B | At least High 6-C, likely High 6-B Verse: Naruto Name: Nagato Uzumaki (alias Pain) Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Human, Ninja Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation and Control, Elemental Manipulation, Sealing, Can split his consciousness and powers into other bodies (Each body sees what the rest of the bodies see), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect targets across large distances away from his location, and can even sense targets past barriers that impede sensory capabilities), Telekinesis and Gravity Manipulation via Deva Path (Can attract and repel people and objects), Technological Manipulation and Body Control via Asura Path (Can grow additional mechanical arms, blades, and cannons), Mind Reading and Soul Removing via Human Path, Can summon animals and beasts via Animal Path and the King of Hell (A demon that kills those that lie and can store and transfer souls) via Naraka Path, Can absorb chakra via Preta Path, Resurrection via Outer Path, Limited Levitation via Deva Path | Regeneration (Low-High) and Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 7) Destructive Ability: Large Island Level (Casually obliterated Konoha with one Shinra Tensei, his Chibaku Tensei managed to restrain Naruto when he was near in his 8-tails state, and was about to release Kurama from his seal at this time, Casually defeated Utakata in a flashback, who is considered a professional ninja and Jinchuriki), likely Large Country Level (Superior to Sasori, who took down an entire nation) | At least Large Island Level, likely Large Country Level+ (Stated by Naruto to be stronger than Six Paths of Pain. It took the combined might of KCM Naruto's Rasenshuriken, Killer B's Bijuudama and Itachi's Complete Susano'o to destroy his Chibaku Tensei) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Via this calc) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Could keep up with Prime Itachi, Killer B, and KCM Naruto) Lifting Ability: At least Superhuman Striking Ability: Large Island Class, likely Country Class | At least Large Island Class, likely Large Country Class+ Durability: Large Island Level (Hit by an incomplete Bijuu bomb from KN6, and emerged from the aftermath like this) | At least Large Island Class (More Durable than Tendo Pain) Stamina: Very high, and virtually unlimited under the effects of Edo Tensei Range: Standard melee range, several Kilometers with Chou Shinra Tensei and Chibaku Tensei Intelligence: Very High, was the original leader of Akatsuki (but was manipulated by Tobi for a good portion of that time) and is an able tactician, able to control all Six Paths with such skill that he single-handedly annihilated the entire Leaf Village with little resistance, killing famed shinobi such as Kakashi in the process. Weaknesses: Each body only has a handful of abilities- they're weaker if they're isolated from the others. Deva Realm has a 5-second window between repels. Shinra Tensei drains Deva Realm and Chou Shinra Tensei temporarily incapacitates all of his bodies. Chibaku Tensei uses up a lot of chakra. | Nearly immobile due to damage to his legs. Versions: Six Paths Of Pain | Prime Nagato/Edo Nagato Other Attributes List of Equipment: Can create and manipulate black chakra receivers via the outer path, and weapons and projectiles with the Asura path Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rinnegan (Saṃsāra Eye): Said to be the most powerful of the Three Great Dōjutsu, the Rinnegan is admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques, as well as the seventh path - that is "beyond life and death". *'Rikudō no Jutsu (Six Paths Technique):' The power granted by the Rinnegan to manifest the various abilities of the Six Paths. Nagato created the Six Paths of Pain to utilize these techniques through the use of six separate corpse bodies implanted with chakra receivers. These chakra receivers, which take on the appearance of piercings, allow Nagato to control the bodies of Pain freely and utilize a single path ability per body. Each body has been given its own set of Rinnegan eyes, linking their vision to help eliminate blind spots. **'Tendō (Deva Path):' This path grants the user the ability to manipulate gravity to repel or attract objects, using their body as a center point. These techniques cannot be used in quick succession, however, and require a recharge time equal to the power of the previous attack. ***'Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God):' Deva Path emits a large shock-wave of gravity capable of large-scale destruction. If Nagato cuts off chakra to all of the other bodies and focuses it through Deva Realm, this technique is capable of city level destruction. The normal Shinra Tensei has a five-second cooldown, while the city level version has a much longer one. The full-powered Shinra Tensei shortens Nagato's life, however, as it causes a massive strain on his main body. ***'Banshō Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation):' This ability allows Deva Path to manipulate the force of attraction of an object by controlling its gravitational pull. As opposed to Shinra Tensei which pushes objects away, Banshō Ten'in attracts objects towards the caster. ***'Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth):' Deva Realm launches a dark-colored gravity-generating sphere into the air. The ball tears up the local landscape and forms the rocks, dirt, trees, etc. into a mountain-sized sphere around it, trapping and crushing anyone who was standing on the landscape. If the ball at the center is destroyed, the technique will be canceled. **'Chikushōdō (Animal Path):' This path gives the Rinnegan user the ability to summon various gigantic immortal creatures into battle. This summoning technique doesn't require the blood of the caster to call forth an animal summon. Each of Pain's summoned creatures have the Rinnegan as well, granting them shared vision. ***'Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique):' Animal Realm can summon various giant creatures, including a chameleon that can turn invisible, a dog that multiplies when attacked, a rhino, a bull, a bird, and a panda with high durability properties. All Pain bodies may also be summoned at any time, and subordinates such as Konan can be summoned. Nagato himself can also summon the Gedo Mazo. **'Ningendō (Human Path):' Grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of a target by placing their hand on the target's head. As a result of this ability, the target's soul is ripped from their body, killing them. ***'Kyūkon no Jutsu (Absorption Soul Technique):' A soul-sucking technique which rips the soul out of a target's body once Human Path places his hand on the victim's head. Ideal for gathering information as it reads the target's memories, however, the target is killed during the process. **'Gakidō (Preta Path):' This path grants the Rinnegan user the ability to absorb chakra. This power can suck the chakra out of ninjutsu, thus rendering such forms of offense futile. ***'Fūjutsu Kyūin (Blocking Technique Absorption Seal):' An advanced sealing technique unique to Preta Path. This path can absorb all forms of chakra manipulation including nature transformation, and can also drain the chakra out of a target's body by coming in to contact with them. Edo Nagato was able to absorb stolen chakra into his body, which regenerated his withered and weakened state, restoring him to his prime. **'Shuradō (Asura Path):' The abilities of this path give the user robotic and cyborg-like qualities. Described as summoned mechanized armor, these body augmentations allow Asura Path and Nagato to make use of various mechanized weaponry. The machine-like attributes granted by this path allows the user to further transform their body, such as growing additional limbs. ***'Asura Path Laser:' The Asura Path allows the user to transform a part of their body into a laser cannon. Asura Path can open up his head to reveal a laser apparatus which can destroy an area at least as large as a city block. Edo Nagato can use this ability to transform one of his arms into a laser cannon. ***'Asura Path Missiles:' Asura Path stores various missiles throughout his body, such as a dozen in his right arm and one located near his back. Once fired, these missiles can lock on to a target via some sort of homing mechanism, and can cause large building level explosions once detonated. ***'Kaiwan no Hiya (Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability):' Due to his body augmentation attributes, Asura Path can detach his lower arm and fire it with incredible force and speed. The power is enough to level a large building, and the detached arm can be called back and reattached via chakra. ***'Mecha Augmentation:' The mechanized portions of Asura Path allows him to transform his body into a shape best suited for combat. This path can grow up to six arms and three faces, plus a two-meter-long razor blade tail with serrated edges. **'Jigokudō (Naraka Path):' A path in which its powers allows the user to call forth the King of Hell. The entity known as the King of Hell takes the shape of a large head surrounded by dark flames, and also sports the Rinnegan, giving it shared vision among the rest of Pain's bodies and summons. ***'Mind Violation Judgment:' To initially cause the King of Hell to appear, Naraka Path must first grab his target. Once the King of Hell is in the presences of a target, they will then succumb to paralysis leaving them open to interrogation, pulling out their life essence in the shape of an elongated blob. The King of Hell will open its mouth and extend a long, tentacle-like arm which will proceed to grab on to the victim's life force and pass judgment. ***'Naraka Path Revival Technique:' Naraka Path has the ability to repair damage to any of the bodies of the Six Paths of Pain which have been rendered unusable. The damaged body will be ingested in to the King of Hell's mouth and restored over a short period of time. **'Gedō (Outer Path):' The seventh path, an ability granted to a wielder of the Rinnegan, allows the user to control the flow of life and death. The user can also perform the Mazō no Kusari (Demonic Statue Chain) technique, which manifests strong chains made out of chakra that are powerful enough to bind several bijuu. The greatest ability of this path is the Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique) which can resurrect the dead. ***'Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique):' This ability merges the crossroads between life and death. Using the power of the King of Hell, the caster can infuse life force energy into the bodies of beings who have passed on. It does so by summoning souls back from the afterlife and placing them back into their physical bodies. This technique requires a massive amount of chakra to perform. Weakened Nagato activated this jutsu after his long battle against Naruto and died shortly after its casting due to severe physical strain. **'Suiton (Water Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much greater skill to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it via mouth. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but its state as well. ***'Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave):' The user of this justu gathers water-infused chakra and expels it from their mouth. This wave takes the shape of a crashing waterfall as it is blasted towards the target. **'Futon (Wind Release):' One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. ***'Futon: Reppūshō (Wind Release: Gale Palm):' Nagato is able to perform this technique by clapping his hands together, causing the air to compress and form a destructive gale. The force of this wind chakra can increase the effectiveness of ranged weapons such as shuriken and kunai by increasing their travel speed. Chakra Sensing Technique: A skill used by sensor type shinobi to detect a person's chakra signal. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Superheroes Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Regenerators Category:Leaders Category:Tier 6